The Cougar Trap
by The Amazing Ghost Musician
Summary: Rock and Taylor are busy spending some couple time together when an unfortunate accident forces Rock to abide in the mansion's shower. When Taylor's own mom, Kelly, manages to see Rock in all his bare glory, it gives her such interesting urges. Urges that she can't wait to fulfill all over Taylor's rocker boyfriend. Rock/Kelly one-shot. Warning: Rated M for lemon, so take caution.


_**"The Cougar Trap"**_

 _ **Rating: M**_

 _ **Fandom: Total Drama, Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race**_

 _ **Characters: Rock, Kelly, Taylor**_

 _ **Pairing: Rock/Kelly**_

 _ **Summary: Rock and Taylor are busy spending some couple time together when an unfortunate accident forces Rock to abide in the mansion's shower. When Taylor's own mom, Kelly, manages to see Rock in all his bare glory, it gives her such interesting urges. Urges that she can't wait to fulfill all over Taylor's rocker boyfriend. Rock/Kelly one-shot. Warning: Rated M for lemon, so take caution.**_

 _ **Author's Note: If you think I own Total Drama or its spinoff, The Ridonculous Race, you are definitely wrong. The entire franchise, spinoff and characters are owned by FreshTV and the creators of the show, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis. That's right, the only things I own are pretty much jack and shit. And you really wanna know something, Jack left town. No seriously, he frickin' did. Anyway, enough about that. This is a story that me and my special friend of mine are doing, all because I couldn't help but get MILF's on my mind. Yes, fans, this is gonna be a very hot smutfic featuring Kelly and Rock. So if you're comfortable reading stuff like this, then more power to ya, my broski. I must warn you, it may involve young guy/hot older woman action, so take caution. Anyway, onwards!**_

The sound of the song "Mother" by Danzig was playing inside a rowdy and rusty van, which was busy riding alongside a rich part of the neighborhood. Of course, it was filled to the brink with nothing but mansions, rich cars, huge water fountains, and not to mention, private tennis courts and golf courses that were scattered in their big gigantic backyards. Albeit, it wasn't the driver's kind of atmosphere, but truth be told, the passenger sitting right beside him in the front seat was part of that atmosphere. In fact, the passenger that was sitting beside the driver was a woman, albeit around 18 years old. She was decked with medium-long brown hair, passionate black eyes, a tight gold tank top, white skirt and boots that were obviously made of cow-skin. The driver was also quite a looker himself with his long blonde hair, orange bandana, a long-sleeved blue shirt with a dark purple shirt covered around it, dirty olive jeans and brown boots. That look of his was definitely fit for a Rockstar himself.

That's because he _is_ one.

The driver and passenger respectfully were Rock Michaels and his Queen Bee girlfriend, Taylor Lemieux. To be honest, no one would have expected these two to somehow end up together. Taylor would have been used to being with a guy that had the same money, same snobbish attitude and same demeanor as her. Heck, she would have ended up with a future entrepreneur, a future movie star, a future athlete, or perhaps even end up with the future prime minister of Canada, where they can finally lead this country to perhaps a greater tomorrow. But no, there was something about a dirty, gruffy Rockstar that Taylor had always found quite charming and sexy.

And Rock was definitely one of them. This was one of those moments where Rock would basically take his girlfriend on long rides like these, and even stop around a quiet part of the woods or the beach so that they could take in a bit of the stars to gaze at. It was definitely his retreat from life. Of course, he needed a break from band practice with his best friend and bandmate Spud from their own rock band, Devil Frog. Rock always made sure he kept Taylor first and his band second. Right now, the two were enjoying one of their rides like always, right after getting some delicious grub at Rock's favorite steakhouse in Vancouver, the Keg Steakhouse and bar. Add to this night one of Rock's favorite songs, and this was a complete rock and roll joyride. Albeit Taylor was never used to music like this, but as time grew on, Taylor really started to get into the bands that Rock liked like AC/DC, Van Halen, KISS, Bon Jovi, Motley Crue, Poison, the works! She was having the fun time of her life.

"Ohhhhh, this is what I exactly needed." sighed Taylor. "How do you do it?"

"No clue, babe," Rock shrugged. "Having to eat 4 porterhouse steaks without throwing up at one bit is mighty impressive itself."

"I don't know how that's possible, but it seems to be working for you." Taylor replied.

"I do what I can," smirked the blonde-haired rocker. "Anything you wanna do next?"

Hearing this coming from the rocker, Taylor put on the most sly seductive grin that Rock had ever seen and said these forbidden words:

"We can go back to my house and make-out..."

"I'm down with that, babe!" replied Rock.

In an instant, Rock immediately stepped on the gas, hoping to get to Taylor's mansion faster. While he was speeding up all around the neighborhood, Taylor took the time to put on her peach-flavored lipstick. So far, Rock didn't manage to hit any speedbumps, which became quite perfect for Taylor to put on some fruity lips successfully without any mistake at all. One false mistake coming from Rock and Taylor would have messed up lip marks, thanks to her lipstick. Still, Rock managed to keep his speed up carefully, which obviously became so much a relief to the snobby rich girl.

After a second of speeding up, Rock now approached his girlfriend's mansion, possibly the driveway. Taylor once again sighed in relief, knowing there weren't any cars on the driveway. Because if there were, then Taylor's chances of having alone time with her boyfriend would definitely die out in sight. With no other car around, this proved to be quite their lucky day.

"Well, we're here, babe!" Rock exclaimed as he undid his seat belt.

"Finally, it's about time." Taylor said as she undid her seat belt as well.

As soon as they got out of the van, they approached their doorstep without any interruption whatsoever. Rock then dug the keys out of his pocket and chose out the key that Taylor immediately gave him as a little present (Of course, it was a diamond encrusted key that he had gotten from Taylor on his birthday). After undoing the lock, the two immediately entered inside the warm encrusted halls of her mansion.

"Well, we're finally in, babe." sighed Rock as he took in all the surroundings.

"Let's head inside and relax." Taylor replied.

"No prob." The rocker yawned as he decided to kick back in the living room couch.

He then got another good look at his luscious girlfriend, who was reaching up the kitchen cabinet to get herself a scented candle. Rock couldn't help but gaze at Taylor from afar. Such curves, such legs and such high heeled boots that made Rock's heart set ablaze so much that he would have had a cool drink of water just to cool himself off. Damn, if all the women in the world were more like Taylor, then Rock would pretty much forget all about his ex-girlfriends and go with multiple Taylors just like her.

The candle Taylor had brought out was a cherry vanilla-scented candle, one of Rock's favorite scents. Just something about that cherry vanilla candle made Rock melt on the inside, just like what Taylor planned to do him after she got her way with him tonight.

"Mmmmm, that smells delicious." Rock smirked. "Feeling quite hungry already."

"Oh come on, you already had four steaks." Taylor chuckled in response. "What more do you want, already?"

"Just some time for making out, that's what's on my mind." Rock smirked.

"You don't have to tell me twice." smirked Taylor as she lit up her lighter.

After lighting up the candle, Taylor wasted no time by climbing up on Rock's lap and wrapping her lips around his, engaging in a nice silent passionate kiss. Rock became quite breathless of the peach-flavored lips Taylor had suddenly put on not too long ago, forcing him to deepen the kiss just to take in every ounce of that fruity flavor. Taylor on the other hand, was quite impressed by the chocolately aftertaste Rock's entire oxygen had. It was a smart thing Rock had replaced his breath with something sweeter and delicious just to cover that big barbecued steak scent. It only made Taylor want to kiss him even more.

Just to take it one-step further, Taylor got a hold of her tank top, teasing Rock for a little bit much to her advantage.

"You definitely wanna see them, big boy?" asked Taylor.

"Oh yeah!" Rock smirked,

Before she could do the unthinkable, however...

"HONEY, IS THAT YOU?"

Taylor had heard something from upstairs. Then, realization hit her like a brick when she realized where that sound was coming from.

"Oh shit, it's my mom!" Taylor gulped as she quickly got up of Rock's lap.

Hesitating a bit too, Rock ended up scrambling for the remote control, turning it on to some rough-housing mixed martial arts, possibly the UFC. While they were busy tiding themselves up in record time, Taylor's mother started coming down from downstairs. She was basically over 40 years old (43, mind you), was decked out in a white/gold blazer and yoga pants, and was decked out in long, beautiful and stylish blonde hair. There was no doubt that she had looked quite beautiful and gorgeous for a woman only 43 years her age.

Seeing both her daughter and boyfriend kick back on the couch as if nothing had happened, the woman, who went by the full name of Kelly Lemieux, decided to greet her daughter like always.

"Hi sweetie, glad to see you back home!" Kelly giddily said to Taylor.

"What is it, Mom...?" Taylor groaned in return.

"Oh, come on, is that how you greet your ever-loving mother like that?" Kelly said, hugging her daughter from behind. "At least show your mother a little love."

"Um, do you mind, Mom?" asked Taylor, "Me and Rock were in the middle of something here."

"Ohhh, you're hanging with your boyfriend, huh?" Kelly said, gazing a little look at him. "Well, aren't you two are so adorable? Care for me to get you something, Rock?"

"Oh, nothing much, but a soda's just fine." the Rockstar decided.

"No problem, what brand would you like?" Kelly asked.

"Got anything root beer-related?" Rock answered.

"I'll see what we have," Kelly nodded while looking into the fridge.

"Which brand is good with you Rock? Barqs, MUGS, or A&W?" said Kelly.

"I'll go with A&W!" Rock replied.

"Mom, would you please leave?!" Taylor reacted. "You're ruining my little alone time with Rock. Plus, it's making me look lame and old!"

"If I do, then Rock won't get any root beer," Kelly pouted a little. "It's a mother's duty to make sure we should always make our guests right at home."

All Taylor could do right away was groan like a little spoiled child could. While she was still being that way, Kelly went over and handed both root beers to Rock and her daughter (even though she didn't want one).

"Here you are, I hope it's what you wanted." Kelly replied.

"It's what I totally wanted," Rock smirked, taking the can from her hand.

"Alright then, you've got your drink," Taylor snarled, "Now could you PLEASE leave?"

"Oh come on, sweetie, I really do want to make your boyfriend feel right at home," Kelly sighed in return right before she focused on Rock again, "Anything that you need other than a soda?"

"I think I'm good for now." said Rock.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked him again.

"Yes mom, he's sure. He's never been so sure in his life!" Taylor cried out to Kelly, "Now... for the love of me and my entire well-being, will you please... leave?"

Seeing the desperate desperation in her daughter's eyes, Kelly decided to finally give in, just for pete's sake.

"Fine, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Kelly groaned playfully before hugging Taylor, "But only because I love you so much, sweetie." She added.

"Mom!" Taylor got annoyed by this.

"Right, sorry." Kelly nodded as she walked away with a smile.

After she left upstairs, Rock turned to Taylor with a smile of his own.

"Your mother's quite the keeper, huh?" smirked the rocker.

"Yeah, she's a hoot, alright." Taylor sighed, feeling bummed that her mother killed a little bit of her mood for alone time.

Shrugging from Taylor's response, Rock popped the top when all of a sudden...

 _*SSSSSSSSSSSHHH!*_

The soda fizz appeared like a fire hose, blasting Rock all over his face and getting not also a good part of his shirt wet, but the fizz also got a good portion of its couch cushions wet! Taylor was suddenly in incomplete shock that the destructive root beer that Rock was drinking could ruin $1,000 couch cushions like that.

"Okay, I really didn't expect that coming at all..." Rock gulped.

"Dammit!" Taylor groaned.

"Is it okay if I use your shower? I'm feeling a little sticky..." The rocker gulped once more.

"Yeah, go ahead!" Taylor groaned. "How the hell am I gonna explain this when my mom finds out?"

"I don't know, just tell her the cat did it." Rock suggested before he got off the chair and headed off upstairs.

As soon as he got upstairs, he went to the right and took the other right, therefore finding the soundproof bathroom.

Oh, how Rock must have rejoiced seeing that clear clean bathroom around his eyes. To him, it nearly felt like a majestic paradise full of gold and marble altogether. Not wasting any time, Rock closed the door behind him and started stripping his clothes right away, starting with his bandana, than his shirt, his boots and finally, his jeans.

Before he could slide down his underwear though, Rock decided to turn on the shower, trying to look for the right water temperature. As soon as he brought it up from cold to hot right away, he stripped himself out of his underwear, throwing it all away before finally stepping in the shower. As he stepped inside, the trinkling beads of steaming hot water had shot down from the showerhead in turbo speed and hit right through his skin, feeling a warm rush of heaven all around him. He smiled in pure delight as he washed around that muscular physique of his. It wasn't long before he grabbed the scented body wash next, using the soap to scrub all around. After all, he needed to smell good for his girlfriend.

"Ohhhhh, man... I'm so glad I needed a shower..." Rock smirked to himself in relief.

While the Rockstar was still washing up around his body, Taylor's own mom, Kelly, was in her bedroom looking around for clothes to wash in the laundry. It was apparent to her that she was still missing something.

"Crap, where on earth is that detergent gel packets I keep?" Kelly asked herself, "Maybe I kinda left them in the bathroom..."

Groaning in distress, Kelly left her bedroom for the bathroom right away, right before she overheard the sound of a shower running behind the door.

"Huh, Taylor's taking a shower already." Kelly said to herself once more. "Maybe if I can be gentle and not make a noise, I can grab the gel packets and get out of here in time before she finds out..."

Without taking a deep breath, Kelly managed to slowly open the door right away.

But when she did, however, all she was seeing wasn't her daughter. In fact, what Kelly was looking at with big bold eyes...

...

...

...was none other than a naked Rock in the shower!

"Oh my..." Kelly gasped silently.

She had felt so embarrassed walking on him like this. I mean, Kelly was watching him in the nude, right by the doorway with no one around the hallway to catch her. This felt so wrong in so many levels. I mean, this was Taylor's own boyfriend that her own mom was seeing right in the nude. She should have been ashamed and red-faced all over for just walking into Rock's appreciated shower time. And as much as Kelly wanted to shut the door and leave without anything ever happening, the truth is:

She didn't.

Instead, such dirty unclean images started spreading around her mind like a disease. And the disease was nothing more than a wet naked Rock. Kelly analyzed every part of his features from head to toe. He had such the long blonde hair of a hunk in a romance novel cover, such studded six-pack abs that were so sharp and clean-cut you can easily turn coal into diamond, well toned arms that suddenly had Kelly's entire heart beating, and not to mention an awesome singing voice that would just rock Kelly's entire heart out from start to finish. But none of those features had compared to the next feature Kelly would see.

She looked down to see Rock's breathtaking size hanging right between his legs. It stood in at nearly ten inches and looked even more tone than his entire muscles combined. This left Kelly even more stunned, surprised and captivated around her big black eyes. It was clear without a shadow of a doubt that Rock looked more bigger and erect than her husband's entire seven-incher combined. The only difference is, Kelly much preferred a guy with the words 'size does matter' written inside him. And by the looks of things, size definitely did matter when it came to the inches of Rock's rock-hard phallus.

The desperate needy look around Kelly's face said at all. She found Rock so attractive and muscular that thinking about that hard erect cock made Kelly so wet around her tight pants. So wet that she ended up having the complete urge to take it off right away, leaving her in her gold thong. After she did away with her pants, Kelly felt her chest being suffocated by that blazer of hers. She didn't waste her time anyway as she zipped her blazer down, exposing her 35 FF chest out in the air. For Taylor's mom, Kelly looked so much bodacious, attractive and gorgeous for her own age. And damn, did it show. Kelly then closed out her little undressing session by taking the gold fabric from her thong and pulled them down to her legs, now making her full frontal form in display. Kelly knew deep down in her heart that this was wrong in so many levels, but staring off at a hot younger muscular rocker like Rock felt so right.

As the rocker became distracted by himself singing "Mother" in the shower, Kelly managed to slide the glass shower door real slowly without any noise. She then approached Rock, who was now busy washing his long blonde hair with each strand after strand. Rock then went after the body wash when he suddenly felt a pair of hands caress all over his chest slowly. The blonde rocker took in the most silent gasp he could ever form out of his system, identifying those hands as Taylor's own mother. Gulping in response, Rock slowly looked back with desperation...

...

...

...only to see a naked Kelly flashing before his eyes.

"Whoa..." Rock gasped again.

"Surprised to see me here, stud...?" grinned a naughty Kelly.

"I didn't... I didn't expect this." Rock gulped again.

"I'm pretty sure you have." Kelly winked in return.

Suddenly, Rock began to check Kelly out from all head to toe. The rocker couldn't believe that his girlfriend's own mom had such a smokin' hot body. And with someone only 43 years of age. This was quite a first time for Rock, concerning that it was amazingly the first time ever seen Kelly in this full frontal form. Yikes, no wonder Taylor didn't want her mother to flaunt all of her curves in front of his own boyfriends. That was of course before Rock dated Taylor. Her nude form had forced the rocker to become awestruck all over her instantly without warning.

"Whoa, you're hot..." Rock gulped.

"Thanks! You look handsome yourself, stud." Kelly replied.

"I really appreciate it..." replied Rock, who which by the way was losing his breath at the sight of her.

Kelly noticed the awkward blush between his face and gave such a light-hearted chuckle.

"You know you don't have to be afraid of me..." she grinned with interest.

"I shouldn't?" Rock raised his eyebrow.

"Nope, this should be your dream come true." Kelly winked once more.

"To be honest... Yes it is!" Rock blushed.

"Lucky you," Kelly smirked. "But let me tell ya, if this still was a dream, would I have done this?"

"Done what?" Rock asked.

Just to get his point, Kelly wrapped his arms around his neck and connected with a sweet passionate kiss. Rock's lips was squeezed through her strawberry red lips with the force of a battering ram, now making the blonde rocker breathless as he could be. But he even got more breathless when Kelly decided to slip her tongue inside his, turning into total tongue warfare right away with a luscious French kiss. This incredible feeling felt slow, savory and smooth for Rock, whose desperation over took him to the fact where he had now wrapped his arms around Taylor's strikingly hot mom. Then, his head leaned back a little, now deepening his kiss with Kelly by inserting some tongue of his own. It swam so deep that Kelly erupted with such a yelping moan. No wonder Taylor dated him in the first place. He was quite an affectionate kisser when it ever came to getting with a girl. Or with Kelly's point, a 100% full-out woman.

The kiss suddenly got himself aroused, forcing the tip of his already hardened member to hit Kelly right in her stomach. Kelly soon broke off the kiss and looked down to his throbbing manhood member, which stood around eleven inches with such huge length. To Kelly's surprise, it looked way damn big than the wimpy six-inch loser that Kelly's ex-husband had possessed way back then. Just by looking at it, thousands of lewd images surrounding Rock's cock was displayed quite in her brain, knowing what she definitely wanted to do with that bulging erection.

"I see why my daughter Taylor loves you so much..." Kelly seductively added.

Before Rock could respond, he lost his words when Kelly decides to place her right hand on his cock.

The rocker huffed and puffed lightly as she started working his shaft up and down, causing his legs to tremble out of lust. Kelly had quite a good grasp on him, nearly causing his legs to go weak on impact. Thankfully, Rock managed to hang onto the walls in order to take control of the stroking and shafting he was doing. For Kelly, all of this shafting looked quite fun for her, tugging and tugging all over his hard bulging cock like an antique butter churn. After a minute of stroking, Kelly noticed a gleam of pre-cum leaking all over the head of his member. Licking her lips right away, Kelly knew what he wanted to do next.

The busty mature blonde wasted no time making Rock's spine chill by flickering her tongue around the head of his cock. His lean, yet muscular physique felt quite a spazz go on between his lower legs as Kelly inserted her entire mouth all across his entire manhood with such a warm resonance of her lips. The feeling felt quite wet and ticklish for Rock at first, concerning how her tongue was basically circling up and down around the round throbbing rim of his cock. Nevertheless, he remained still as ever, letting the gorgeous blonde slide down on that monstrous erection with gentle ease and patience. Kelly soon doubled the pleasure by also taking her right hand and caressing that soft, well-toned scrotum of his, which forced out a lustfully long hiss from the rocker.

Lost in each other's eyes from their kiss, Kelly wasted no time putting her leg around the back of Rock's waist and carefully sent her other leg around as well, forcing Rock to hang on.

Kelly immediately felt a hiss right between his legs, having her tight wet clit impaled by every inch of Rock's big long cock. The rocker managed to keep his feet stuck to the shower mat at all times, pushing her hips down his studded member per thrust. The feeling felt quite sore for the busty blonde cougar at first, concerning how hot and hard his steel-plated phallus had become wrapped inside her. Her impressive clit grip around that groin of his clenched in a bit tightly, making it little bit hard for Rock to thrust up and down her sweet curvaceous tight-as-fuck rump. A hiss also broke out from Rock in return, possibly coming from the heat of Kelly's hot pink caverns from the inside. It definitely made his throbbing greatness feel good at home right away.

It didn't take too long for both Kelly and Rock to increase their moans with each single stroke possible, but knowing they had to keep it down due to Taylor being downstairs, Kelly had no choice but to lower them down by kissing the blonde rocker once more. The cougar couldn't help but be enamored by those caressing lips of his, which so far had the sweetest dessert-y aftertaste that Kelly had a relief of enjoying. She was immediately caught in a state of ecstasy and bliss being trapped by the bulbous upward thrusts of Rock's erection and lips at the same time. It was making Kelly even more wet, which allowed Rock's penetrations to go even more deeply. Hell, they were so deep; the tip of his cock was almost big enough to reach her womb out of all places!

Rock finally decided to slow down, letting Kelly off his lap so he would rest up with the hot water still dripping over his abs. Kelly wasn't quite done with him just yet as she continued to stroke him some more. A gruff, yet tense moan had fallen all across Rock, who by far was being aroused once more by her sweet gentle touch. The feeling forced Rock's legs to respond with a bone-chilling sensation that literally made the rest of his lower body weak.

"That feels so good..." The rocker whispered softly.

"So is this..." Kelly whispered back, before carefully turning around for his prey.

Rock looked down to see the delicious blonde cougar bending over a little for him. It was the finest, firmable ass he had ever witnessed. Such fine peach-colored hourglass curves coming from Kelly herself. The sight of his hard cock being pulsated by the sight of her grabbable ass turned him on. It was almost like her butt was suddenly becoming quite a cock magnet for him. He often wondered to himself if her sexy firm glutes was suddenly made out of metal.

He didn't need to wonder any longer as Rock positioned himself alongside her wet pink walls, carefully sliding inside Kelly like a form-fitting glove. The rocker put his hips to good work by carefully bumping and grinding her ass in a very savory feeling. Kelly smirked evilly, yet seductively as she relished in every inch that was plugged deep down inside her. His wet pre-cum had glistened and polished her entire pink folds, bringing in quite a slippery noise that Kelly found very amusing and arousing. By far, his entire lower body was quickly growing restless from all that hip thrusting, but he sure as hell didn't care about how much stamina he was wasting fucking her. All he wanted to do was to give the steamy blonde cougar the pleasure she demanded from him.

And she was begging to be fucked more.

Rock kept up with her demands very well, speeding up his hips as hard as he could. He clung onto her fleshy rear tightly as ever, just to keep himself falling from the shower he was suddenly trapped in. Rock had grinned from head to toe as his hands experienced the precious smooth skin of her firm ass cheeks, even going so far to squeeze and even spank her for just being a very naughty woman. The pressure of both her cunt and her ass remained so strong that Kelly felt her hands glide down from the shower windows, basically wiping up the warm steamy water particles that were stuck there. The thrusting grew very furious and the moans increased with intensity to the point where Rock felt a very arousing vibration going between his legs. It was pulsating very strongly, leaving the rocker unable to control his erectile stability any longer.

It was finally about time.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Rock declared as with one last thrust...

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That one last grasping moan from Kelly had said it all.

She felt Rock's full release all around her wettened walls from head to toe, basically being injected like a snake's venom going through a poor victim's skin, hereby killing him/her. Without a doubt, his hot seed was flowing throughout her pink folds and straight onto her womb nonstop, filling her up so much that even some of his load was basically dripping down her long sexy gams. He had come inside her several more times before his wasted stamina took his toll on him, forcing him to rest around the bathroom tiles while the rest of the water had continued to drip down on him, wiping all their bodies squeaky clean.

After a full minute-filled rest, Rock managed to turn off the hot steamy water while Kelly still had a minute to gather herself from the pleasure she had now experienced.

"Ohhhh fuck...!" Rock moaned slightly in calm fashion, nearly panting out of breath, "Ohh, man. That... was unbelievable..."

"You enjoyed that?" Kelly asked in a sexy tone.

"Totally," chuckled the rocker. "Never thought I'd try a hot older woman inside a shower before."

"I bet you're surprised by this!" replied Kelly.

"No kidding." continued Rock as he stepped out of the shower with towel in hand.

Kelly had watched the young man change back into his form fitting clothes with quite a dirty grin on her face. Hard to believe that Rock had entered the shower a virgin (not that she knew) and left the shower looking likes a real hunk of a man.

"Did I ever tell you that you're better than my husband?" asked Taylor's seductive mom.

"I didn't quite know that," Rock grinned. "That says a lot from a divorcee."

"When you've been disappointed about the size of your husband, you have no choice but to become one." Kelly winked in return.

"I hear ya," Rock nodded. "Your husband must've been a huge turd for sure."

"No shit, that bastard's cheated on me with so many women I can't even bother to think about it." Kelly replied.

"Well, it's a good thing you got rid of him, because otherwise he couldn't have gotten the pleasure I have right now," smirked the rocker, "Anyway, I gotta get back to Taylor, she's gonna wonder where I wandered off too."

"You're right Rock!" Kelly smiled. "I don't want Taylor to start questioning either of us, and I especially don't want her to see us together like this."

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Rock shrugged in response.

"I guess we keep it a secret." guessed Kelly.

"Yeah, that'll work," nodded the rocker, "Thanks!"

"No problem, stud." Kelly winked again, right before Rock made his way out of the bathroom and headed right downstairs.

To his luck, Rock had found Taylor still watching her program while filing her nails. Taking a very big deep breath and dusting himself off, Rock put on the bravest face he could and approached her right around the couch, greeting Taylor with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey, hunk." Taylor smiled to his boyfriend.

"S'up babe?" Rock smirked.

"You definitely took quite a while." The curvy girl replied while she changed the channel on her remote.

"Sorry, I was getting used a little to the bathroom landscape, go figure." Rock chuckled nervously.

"I understand that, sweetie!" Taylor replied.

Not taking the desperation anymore, Taylor wasted no time kissing those ever kissable lips of his boyfriend. But as she kissed him, Taylor had noticed a very strange smell going through the corners of his mouth.

"Hmmmm, your lips taste a bit fruity. What's up with that?" Taylor asked him.

"I was washing my face with shower gel, the one with that fruit smell." Rock explained, trying not to lie.

"Mmmmm, I think I like it." Taylor smirked while blushed. "Mind if you let me have another taste?"

"Go ahead, babe!" Rock said.

Within no time at all, both Taylor and Rock engaged in another kiss, but only this time, a bit more passionate and dreamy. It didn't take too long for a smirking Kelly to stare at them from downstairs. She was definitely proud of the 'job' she had done to the blonde-haired rocker himself.

"Mmmmm, enjoy him while you can, sweetie." Kelly thought to herself, "Because I'm gonna make sure you bring him here more often. That way, I'll be able to get more of his long nice cock..."

With her thoughts and intention becoming clear as it is, Kelly headed back upstairs and turned in for the evening, already proud of her work with the fierceness of a blonde-haired cougar. And boy, did she knew how to lure and trap her like a pro.

 **Just so everyone knows, I had to give Rock quite a last name. Practically naming Rock right after Bret Michaels of the band Poison. Am I the only one who thinks Rock is just like him every way? I think so too!**

 **Anyway, what do you all think? Don't be afraid to read and review as well. Until next time, time to shower up! RAWK OOOOOOOOON!**

 **By the way, whoever's the owner of the White Sedan, you left your lights on!**


End file.
